Su3 SAILOR URANUS 3 By princeEverest
by PrinceEverest
Summary: Sailor uranus fights alright im doin something different


SAILOR URANUS 3 (Su3) BY - PRince EVEREST   
  
"Recently, there may have been many kidnapping going on in the neighborhood. Many teenage girls have been disappearing a lot lately. And as for now, they were never seen since the day of their dissappearence. If you happen to come across any of..." Zipped! Mina turned off the news channel on the TV. The girls turned, ready to discuss about the current news.   
  
"So, what do you think happened to these girls?" Mina asked the group. She sat down by the coffee table, sipping her tea. She waited for an answer.   
  
"Well, according to my research," Artemis, the white cat of Mina began. He starts typing on the computer. The girls gather all around him, looking at the computer. The screen showed some recent newspapers. "the girls were never found again." He finished. "Some has been captured during the night. But some in the day. Many of them has been last seen around this college school." He points at a college school on the screen. "Now, you girls had better be careful."   
  
"Of course we will." Serena replied. "We're the Sailor Senshi. If one of us gets in trouble, we'll communicate with one another to let the others know, and we'll save them. That can be simply done in a flash!" She explained with a smile plastered across her face.   
  
"No, Serena, I don't think it's that simple, though." Luna replied to Serena's explaination. The girls turned to Luna's attention. "Well, if you're never seen again, as the news said here." She points the text shown on the screen which said, 'These teenage girls are never seen since then, and probably will never be seen again.' The girls looks concerned at the sight of that. "So, how will you contact each another?" She asked the girls. "So I suggest we stick together."   
  
"Right!" nodded the girls in unison.   
  
They discussed about the mystery of the news a couple more times. And they have concluded on that the Negaverse could be involved. Then, it was time for them to return home for dinner. "Alright, bye. C-ya tomorrow." They said in a bit shattered unison and headed out for the exit.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Early in the next morning, the sun shines bright on Serena's bed. Luna was sleeping next to Serena on her bed. Birds were chirping outside of her bedroom window. The door knob slowly turns and Serena's mom came in to wake her daughter up for school. Serena's eyes popped open and looks at the clock fifteen minutes later and screamed, "Oh. I'm gonna be late again! Mom! Why didn't you wake me?!?!?!" Her mom didn't answer her for she knew that Serena will reply with the same answer everyday. Serena quickly put on her school uniform, tity up her hair, and dashed down the stairs. She took a piece of bread as her breakfast, she munched on the bread as she slipped into her shoes. In her mouth holds the piece of bread, munching on it to get it pass her throat and into her stomach. In her hands holds her lunch and bookbag. She raced off toward her school.   
  
Along the way, a girl was walking calmly in her uniform which looks similar to Raye's school dress code. She looked at Serena. "Whatcha hurrying for?" She asked.   
  
Serena stopped in her track. She turned and faced the girl. "Huh? Are you serious? I'm gonna be late for school!"   
  
She was about to start racing again, when the girl stopped her. The girl laughed quietly to herself. Serena had a puzzled expression on her face. "Late for school? It's not time yet."   
  
Serena looked confused. "But, my watch here said it's 8:47." She showed the girl her watch on her wrist. The girl and her both looked at it. 8:47 A.M. The girl looked at the watch in surprise.   
  
She looked at her watch too. **8:47 A.M!** "Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" She screamed and dashed off toward the T*A Private Girl School. Serena stared at her for a brief moment. Then she dashed off to her own school.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The girl, Serena met on the way to school, entered her class in a rather dash. All the students stared at her. She felt embarrassed for a moment. She walked calmly to the teacher and handed in a late slip. "Sorry, I'm late." She said politely. The teacher told her to take a seat. She glanced toward the desks and spotted an empty seat next to Raye and sat down.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Meanwhile, Serena dashed into her homeroom. Surprisingly, Ms. Haruna wasn't there. Instead, she have a substitude. As usual the substitute was late. Serena sighed a brief relief. She quickly took her seat next to Molly.   
  
A moment later, the substitute came in the classroom. "Sorry, I'm late class. Now, let's take roll." The teacher slowly take roll. The students could clearly see that she was practically killing time as it goes by. "Alright, everyone's here. Now, lets get started." They began by working on some recent projects. Then they moved on to some new ones.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Afterschool, the girls all walked together to the shrine. As they approached the temple, they saw the girl Serena bumped into earlier.   
  
"Hi guys." Raye said, "I want you guys to meet a new friend of mine, her name's Stella." She said as she introduce Stella to the group. "Stella, this is Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Mina, Serena, Amy, and this is Lita. And the white cat is called Artemis, the black, Luna. Too many names to remember, eh? Don't worry, they won't mind if you called them by the wrong name." Raye smiled at both the group and Stella.   
  
"Uh, hi Stella." the group said in a bit shattered unison.   
  
Stella stared at them for a moment. 'They seems familar. I can't remember where have I seen them before. Who are they?' she thought silently to herself. The girls looked strangely at her. She was lost in thoughts. She snapped out of her trance and smiles politely at them. "Hi guys!" She finally speak, in a low quiet voice. "Sorry, I was lost in thoughts." She looked at them again. "Hm...lemme see if I can remember your names..." She paused. She went backward of which the order Raye introduced them to her. "Let's see...You're Luna and Artemis...You're Lita, Amy, Serena, Mina, Setsuna, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru...and last of all but not least, Raye!" She smiles cheerfully. "Did I get it right?"   
  
"Wow! Stella, you really have a great memory in your head, do you?" Raye complimented. Stella blushed a light red color on her cheeks. "Don't feel embarrassed. It's great!"   
  
Suddenly, Darien came up the stairs of the shrine. He was back from America. Stella stared at him for quite awhile. 'Whoa! Cute guy...Hm...maybe I can flirt with him for a while...just for fun...Oh...he's so cute! Ohmigosh...he's walking toward me...what should I do...okay, Stella, calm down, he's just a guy...act normal...' Stella was turning red as Darien approached the group.   
  
He walked up to the girls. "Hey, guys. Wassup!" He looked at Serena. "Hey, Meatball Head!" Serena went to him and hugged him. Stella nearly pouts at the sight of that. But she hold her balance and walked over to him.   
  
"Hi. I'm Stella. How are you?" She asked Darien. She flashes a smile across her face. She took a quick glance over at Serena. 'Hmm...that name does quite fix her...Meatball Head.'   
  
Darien smiles, "Uh, hi Stella. I'm Darien. I'm doing great, thanks."   
  
Stella was not pleased with that. Serena seems to read her mind. 'Trying to flirt Darien, eh? Well, too bad. You're too late.' she thought. 'He's mine. We're going to get marry anywayz.' She smiles at Stella.   
  
Stella wasn't paying much attention to Serena, but the guy besides her, Darien. "So, cutie pie. You wanna go for a shake?" She asked Darien.   
  
Darien stared at her in surprised. The girls were looking at Stella too. "Uh, no thanks. I have some business to attend to." He replied, refusing her request.   
  
"Oh, okay then. Maybe another time?" Stella asked. Serena was getting jealous at the moment.   
  
"Uh, yeah, sure, Stella." Darien replied. "Maybe all of us can go together." He said.   
  
"Oh, yeah, okay." Stella said. "That'll be just fine" She smiles sweetly.   
  
"Anywayz, I've gotta go now. C-ya around." Darien said, "Bye Serena, C-ya later!" He walked down the stairs of the temple in a dash and hopped onto his motorcycle and raced off.   
  
Serena got jealous and was about to start fighting with Stella. "What do you think you're doing? He's my boyfriend!" She demanded. Stella was looking at Darien until he's out of sight. "Stella, you can't have him!"   
  
"I didn't know that Meatball Head. Sorry." Stella replied. She was hiding a smile. 'Hm...Meatball Head getting jealous of me? Great! I may even have a chance to get with him. Darien, you can run, but you can't hide.'   
  
Serena was getting furious. "You can't call me Meatball Head! Only Darien can call me that!"   
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Sheesh!" Stella replied. She is also getting quite envious of Serena. "But, I'm not giving up yet. Darien may likes me better. Let him pick."   
  
Serena smiles at that. "Okay. Well, he picked me already. We're meant to be. We're destined to be together for eternity."   
  
Stella looked at Serena, rising an eyebrow. "And how would you know?" She trys not to laugh at Serena.   
  
"Well, let's see. We're getting marry. See this ring here?" She said, pointing to the ring on her finger. "That's our engagement ring." Stella looks at the ring, a disappointed expression appears on her face. Serena laughs. "So, see? You can't have him." Serena did a little funny dance and sings "Hahaha..."   
  
"Oh, shut up Meatball Head!" Stella shouted at Serena. "You're acting like a 5 year old kid!" Serena got teary eyes by now. She was about to cry. Stella didn't even bother look at Serena. She turned to faced the shocked looking senshi. "Well, bye guys. I've gotta go now. Bye Raye. C-ya tomorrow!" She said as she hopped down the stairs.   
  
"She's so mean!" Serena cried. "Raye, I don't like this friend of yours. She's way too mean." The girls were staring at her. She slowly pulls herself together, standing up straight, and said in a strong voice, "Alright! I'm the Moon Princess, I should stand up for myself. And Darien's mine forever." She smiles. "Now, let's get on with the business of our mission." Her expression brightens up.   
  
"Yeah, that's the spirit." Raye said. "She's nice anywayz." Raye finishes with a grin. "Now, on with the news." They began to discuss about the missing teens.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Meanwhile, Stella was walking toward the same college of the missing teenage girls. She decided to look around. She was curious about how teenage girls are being disappeared rapidly. Besides, she loves adventures. She walked into the school. A party was going on inside. There were drinking and dancing. 'Wow, this ought to be an adult party.' She thought.   
  
A guy approached her. "Hi, I'm Steve. You are mighty beautiful. What's your name?" Steve asked her. "Here, want a drink?" He asked, smiling and offering her a drink.   
  
"Hi, I'm Stella. Uh, thanks, but no thanks. I don't drink." She smiles back at him. "So, you're in college?" She asked.   
  
"Yeah, and you're in highschool right?" Steve asked. Stella nodded. "Wanna dance?" Stella decided not to dance. Afterall, she's just exploring the place.   
  
"Sorry, but I've gotta get going. C-ya." She went off toward a different direction. She walked passed a door and something seems quite wrong. The door was halfway open. She took a sneak peak in it. To her surprise, there was a girl lying on the bed and another lying besides the bed, both drunk. She gasped. 'So, that's why they're missing.' She thought.   
  
Steve saw her and pushed her inside. "You're not going anywhere, Stella!" Stella got scared. She was good at all arts, she decided to try martial arts on him. Steve had the strength, but Stella had the speed and techniques. Stella would hit Steve, but Steve was so strong it would do very little harm to him. Steve, in the meantime was having trouble landing a hit on Stella. Steve took his chance trying to put her to sleep. He splashed a cup of drink in her face. The drink had a little poison in it, causing Stella to faint at the moment she tasted the drink. She wiped the drink off her face. But a little of the drink slipped into her mouth. She slowly began to collapse. Steve caught her by the arm and lay her gently onto the bed.   
  
Later, when the party had ended, Steve and two others guys carried the girls down a secret passage to the basement.   
  
In the basement, the three girls were tied up in chains. All three of them woke up. Stella felt something hitting her head hard. "Ahhh! What's happening to me?" She screamed in pain.   
  
The guys in the basement said something that no one can hear because of Stella's screams in pain. A loud sound interrupts the scream. A white snakelike creature comes up from a pool of water, half of it's lower body was in still there. Stella stared at the monster in fright. She estimated the creature to be at least 20 feet long. The body were scaly and looks somehow smooth, similar to what a snake's body would feel like. The other girls were screaming. "Ahhh!" cried the girls, all three of them.   
  
The creatures opens it's mouth, almost eating one of the girls' head off. Stella kicked him away. "Get away from her, you beast!"   
  
Steve got mad and slapped her across the face, "Don't you dare do anything to him! You hear me? Or else, you'll be sliced up into pieces to serve him as his d inner!" He threatens her with the sword in hi s hand.   
  
"Ahh!" Her head hurts. She was h olding her head. She tugged on the chain as hard as she can. The chain came loose. She swung the chain at the snakelike monster. "I told you to get away from her. Don't you understand?" She has chosen to ignores Steve's threat.   
  
"Do as I said, or else!" Steve threatens her with the sword again.   
  
Stella was furious. She swung the chain around the sword and yanked it out of his hand. She swung the chain again. This time, pulling the other chain off. She suceeded in doing so. She swung both chains at the creature. "Get away from us!" She demanded. All the other guys tried to stop her. She was having a major headache. "Ahh! What's happening?" She quickly ran away toward the basement door, leaving the other girls to be eaten up by the horrible creature.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Stop right there!" came a mysterious vioce. "Hurting innocent young girls, I see. I won't forgive you!" The figure shouted as she points toward the creature. "In the name of the Cosmos, I shall punish all evils, I am SAILOR STARS!" She jumps down from the basement doorway onto the creature's back and runs straight across it. Then she kicks its face away from the girls. "Stars Tiara Magic!" Nothing happen. "Oh no. My tiara...it doesn't work!" Sailor Stars don't know what to do. The creature raced toward her. "Stars Laser Beam Strike!" A beam of light struck the creature. But no harm went to it. "This thing is undefeatable!" she said as she runs screaming at the top of her lungs. 'I need them.' she said in her mind. She held her wrist communicator up to her mouth and yells, "Hurry to the college of the missing girls!"   
  
The Sailor Senshi didn't know who was just on the wrist communicator, but they didn't waste any time, they tranforms and race out of the door. They've arrived there just in time. Super Sailor Mercury scanned to figured out where they are. "Hurry! To the basement!" She cried as she leads the Sailor Senshi down the secret passage toward the basement.   
  
Meanwhile, in the basement, Sailor Stars was just about to be swallowed by the snakelike creature. She used martial arts on the creature, still nothing work. She was horrified. There's nothing she can do to this creature. 'If there's nothing I can do, why did I even called the senshi, they'll be in more trouble than I am.' She said silently to herself. She started to panick.   
  
Just then, the doorway to the basement flew open and there stood the nine Sailor Senshi. Each one introduces theirselves to the enemies. The Sailor Senshi looked at Sailor Stars for a brief moment. She was staring at them too.   
  
As she was looking at them, the creature attempts to swallow her up. She lept out of the way and jumped on top of the creature again. "Run! It's undefeatable. Go! Save yourself!" She cried to her fellow Sailor Senshi. "Alright, toughy," she began as she faced off with the creature. "It's star dust time!" She took her tiara in hand and played frisbee with creature yet again, hoping that it'll work this time. "Stars Tiara Magic!" The tiara hits the creature, but still nothing happens. Eternal Sailor Moon stared at this in shock. The senshi didn't move an inch, still staring at the new senshi. They wondered who she is.   
  
Super Sailor Uranus wasn't going to let a fellow senshi fight by herself and with no allies. She does a quick thinking and stabbed the creature in the heart with her space sword. The creature vanishes before their eyes. All that was left of the creature was dust.   
  
Sailor Stars turned her attention to Super Sailor Uranus. "Hey, Uranus! Talk to me!" She said. "Thanks! You'd saved me!" She smiles politely.   
  
"Uh, it was nothing." Super Sailor Uranus blush, but still managed to rub it in with a little modesty. She smiles back. "Say, who are you?" She asked.   
  
"That's for me to know, but you're welcome to try to find out. But, remember this, I'm on your side!" She answered with a wink. "It's nice to finally meet you guys." She smiles. "Well, I've gotta go now. C-ya around!" She vanishes in a whirl of stars surrounding her in midair.   
  
'The disappearence look much like Zoycite's.' Eternal Sailor Moon thought.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Super Sailor Uranus had less than a second to think before the mysterious new senshi is swallowed up by the snakelike creature. She stabbed the creature in the heart. The creature vanished into thin air. All that was left were dust. The bones of the missing girls were found in the basement of the college. The guys who served the creature were sentenced to prison for life. The college school has been closed. And all this goes to Super Sailor Uranus. That's it for..." Zipped! Stella turned off the news channel on the TV. 'Thanks Super Sailor Uranus.' She thought happily 


End file.
